


I just want some love...

by Yukino1612



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: Park Seonghwa, the oldest member of ATEEZ.The one who cooks, cleans, takes care of the kids whenever they are sick, who drags Hongjoong back to the dorms and tucks him into bed when he overworked himself again.The resident mom who gives hugs, comfort, cheek pinches and even kisses if needed.He takes care of his dongsaengs and he likes it, loves seeing their smiles and hearing their laugh.But sometimes, he, too, craves comfort, craves the feeling of being babied.alternatively:Seonghwa feels down, wanting to be comforted and babied but the others just don‘t get it, increasing his frustration and cravings.
Relationships: ATEEZ & ATEEZ, Choi Jongho & Park Seonghwa, Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Everyone & Everyone, Jeong Yunho & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa & Everyone, Song Mingi & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning for this to be a oneshot but my draft will be deleted on Monday and so don't think I can finish it until then so it's going to get chapters.
> 
> I don't plan for it to have more than 5 chapters tho.
> 
> I'll try to finish it as soon as possible ^^;
> 
> I hope you still enjoy reading what I have so far, feel free to leave criticism and suggestions :D

“HYUNG, HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!”

”AM NOT!”

”Kids, no fighting!”, Seonghwa called back from the kitchen, not even looking up from the stove in order to not accidentally burn their dinner.

"Okay mom!", came the answer from the living room.

Seonghwa chuckled, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

His smile was soon replaced with a frown as he thought about the way the kids call him mom from time to time, even Hongjoong joined them at times.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he had a problem with it or anything, he actually loved being there for them and being seen as a parental figure filled his heart with some form of pride. Seonghwa loved babying them, taking care of them, feeding them, comforting them and everything else that came with being the oldest and the designated mom of the group.

It's just that sometimes, he wants a break. Needs a break.

He's always busy looking out for seven other people, there just isn't always time to take care of himself too. He's not blaming his group mates for that, not at all. But sometimes he just wants someone to look out for _him_ , someone to take care of him the way he does for the others.

Sometimes he just wants to be selfish and take the comfort he needs.

At times he had to admit that he felt neglected sometimes, especially when the others would hang off of each other and he watched them cuddle just for fun, stuck on the sidelines.

Now, he knew that he could probably just ask them for hugs, and trust him, he tried. But everytime they just laughed or gently slapped his shoulder and made a comment about him being the mom and them being supposed to ask for hugs and cuddles instead, or they just simply didn't have time for him.

Which is fine, they don't have to be there for him 24/7, that's not their job. Although sometimes it seems as if that's considered Seonghwa's job. Seonghwa would just really, really appreciate it if they could hug him and treat him like they do with each other. Carefree, clingy, cuddly, childish at times.

Seonghwa was snapped out of his thoughts by San who was trying to sneak some of the meat the oldest was cooking.

He carefully swatted the sunshine's hand away, making sure not to hurt him before sending a gentle glare his way. 

"No sneaking food and no eating before dinner", he reminded the younger. 

San visibly deflated and Seonghwa was absolutely certain that if San was a dog, his tail would be hanging low and his ears would be flat on his head. The pout on San's lips definitely supported Seonghwa's case.

He cooed at San and ruffled his hair before taking out a snack from the cupboard above his head and handing it to San. It was just a granola bar, but San seemed delighted at the sight of it, his eyes shining with joy.

"You must be really hungry, hm? Hyung will try to hurry up and finish the food fast so you can get some actual food, okay?", Seonghwa smiled at San, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

San nodded, moving as if to give Seonghwa a hug before the meat in the pan sizzled dangerously and Seonghwa was forced to tend to the food instead.

"Okay. Thank you, Hyung", San's gentle voice carried over the sounds the food was making and brought another smile to Seonghwa's face.

Although he was sad that he hadn't gotten a hug, San's grateful smile was enough to wash any disappointment away.

As soon as dinner was finished and the table was set, Seonghwa served his brothers, making sure to give San some extra since he had been so hungry, although he did so discreetly. Anyone who wanted extras got them, Seonghwa would absolutely not stand for any of his loved ones going to bed hungry. 

He didn't complain about the fact that this left him with less food for himself. He could just eat a snack later, maybe an apple or some peanuts.

Dinner was as loud and energetic as always, the boys talking about what they did, discussing things, telling jokes, sharing food. Even side hugs were thrown at others ever so often. Seonghwa watched them fondly.

He didn't even try to initiate physical contact with the others, scared that he would be rejected or brushed off again. Instead, he just put more food on his members plates, brushing elbows or hands with them sometimes.

"...and then she said 'wow, you dance really good!', so I told he that I'm a dancer and she was so shocked!", San said, being interrupted by Wooyoung laughing. "And and and, wait for it, she is actually an atiny! I don't know whether to think that that's hilarious or be disappointed that she didn't recognize me...", San trailed of. It was known among them that San often got insecure, so they always tried to cheer him up to their best abilities.

Mingi immediately wrapped San in a hug whilst Hongjoong patted his back and Yunho ruffled San's hair, messing it up thoroughly.

"Well, maybe she's new? Or maybe you just looked too stunning, she was blinded by your gorgeous features", offered Yeosang.

Seonghwa just sent San a gentle smile when he glanced in his direction, pouring all his love and affection into the smile. It seemed to be conveyed correctly as San blushed and looked down after locking eyes with Seonghwa.

Making sure that all the food was eaten and the members finished, Seonghwa started collecting the plates and putting them into the sink to wash later. He then left the room to start a bath when a voice called out to him, making him turn back towards the dining room.

"Yeah?", He asked.

"Where are you going, Hyung?", asked Jongho, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"I was about to start a bath... I know that Hongjoong worked hard today and thought a warm bath might help him relax a bit...?", The oldest looked towards their leader unsurely, realizing that he probably should have asked him if he even wanted to take a bath. Although someone always wants to take a bath so it wouldn't have gone to waste either way.

"Ah, that's really nice... I actually thought about asking you to help me start a bath because I don't know how or what you do to it, but your baths always help me...", Hongjoong rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Seonghwa beamed at him, happy to hear that he was being of use to his tired and stressed friend.

"Don't worry, I'll get your bath ready.", And with that be left the room once again and went into the bathroom to prepare the bath. 


	2. Chapter 2

After getting the bath ready, having dropped a bathbomb and some oils into the water as well as created a lot of bubbles, Seonghwa grinned, satisfied with his work. He turned towards the door, seeing Yeosang leaning against the doorframe and watching him.

The oldest jumped, startled. 

"Yeosang! You scared me...", Seonghwa laughed nervously, putting a hand on his chest to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Sorry Hyung", chuckled Yeosang, "I just smelled the bath and couldn't help but come check."

Yeosang looked at Seonghwa curiously.

"Ah, yeah...", Seonghwa looked at the filled bathtub, surrounded by not yet lit candles. Salted caramel scented, Hongjoong's favorite.

"It's for Hongjoong, I wanted him to have a chance to relax tonight...", for some reason, Seonghwa felt embarrassed, sheepishly he looked at the floor.

"That's nice of you", giggled Yeosang, looking at the oldest with a fond smile.

Seonghwa beamed at him, happy about the comment.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go let Hongjoong know that his bath is ready", Seonghwa said and walked past Yeosang, shuddering as their hands brushed against each other. Unexpectedly, Yeosang's hand twisted, grabbing the eldest's hand with his own.

"Seonghwa Hyung...", said males breath hitched, "thank you for always being there for us and doing these things for us... I know we don't nearly tell you enough, but you are amazing and we really appreciate you."

Frozen in shock, Seonghwa was unable to answer, his mouth opening and closing, the words stuck in his throat.

Yeosang frowned, not liking his friends reaction.

"If you have that kind of reaction to being praised and appreciated, then we really don't do it enough... Hyung, I promise that I'll scold the others for you and we'll work on that!", Yeosang whispered seriously, pulling his oldest Hyung into a hug.

Seonghwa choked on air, feeling overwhelmed and oddly emotional. After so long, to finally get a hug -and a hug someone else initialized no less!- that was what heaven must feel like.

Scared that it was going to disappear, this amazing feeling that felt so right but settled oh so heavy on his heart, Seonghwa clung on to Yeosang, fisting his shirt tightly, hiding his face in his dongsaeng's neck. A few tears even escaped from his eyes at the feeling of emotional relief he had craved for so long.

But suddenly, everything came rushing back to Seonghwa. He was the oldest, and he was crying over a hug with his dongsaeng with his leader's readied bath getting cold behind him.

Abruptly he pulled away from Yeosang, missing the youngers look of pain for his friend and anger at himself as well as disbelief flashing over his face in quick succession.

Seonghwa harshly rubbed the tears off his face, taking a deep yet shaky breath.

"I need to tell Hongjoong that his bath is ready... And get the heating pads for Mingi... He said he's not in too much pain, but his back can be kinda sensitive so better safe than sorry...", Seonghwa was mumbling to himself, already skipping back into the role of the oldest, the responsible adult.

Before he left to find Hongjoong, Seonghwa turned to Yeosang, gently smiling at him and giving a short bow of thanks.

Yeosang watched him walk towards the living room before he turned around himself to walk towards his room, frown never leaving his face.

He really needed to talk to the others and together they had to make arrangements in order to make sure their eldest feels appreciated and loved like he deserves. Considering that they had obviously done a bad job at that before, Yeosang had to make sure that things changed for the better as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this, but I just had a lot going on - still do.
> 
> I'm trying to update and write more, but I don't know whether that's going to be too stressful yet 
> 
> Anygays, I hope you have a great day/night and don't let anything bring you down!
> 
> You're amazing~


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Seonghwa kept the feeling of Yeosang's hug close to his heart and engraved into his memory.

At the same time Yeosang made plans on how he could talk to the others and make sure that their eldest got the love and attention he needs and deserves.

His chance came earlier than he expected since the next day was a free day for them. And since they had run out of milk and cereal (because someone -definitely _not_ WooSan- had decided to have a cereal eating contest) Seonghwa had went to the grocery store, refusing anyone coming with him to help since they would only "beg him to buy snacks that they definitely do not need" as he called it.

Although they all know that he is gonna buy them snacks anyways because he loves them too much to not bring them small gifts every once in a while.

Yeosang summoned everyone minus Seonghwa to the living room.

"What's going on?", Asked Mingi with a frown.

"It's about Seonghwa Hyung, as you may have figured out already", Yeosang started. He immediately saw the concern and worry on the other members faces and could almost hear their thoughts going into the wrong direction.

"Relax. It's not anything like what you're thinking. I have just noticed that we haven't been treating Seonghwa Hyung the way we should. He's always looking out for us and taking care of us, but I feel like we haven't done a good job taking care of Hyung at all. Yesterday I hugged him and he cried. When was the last time any of us hugged him?", Yeosang explained.

The others thought about is and realization dawned on them, making their faced fall and San almost started to cry whilst Hongjoong inhaled sharply and dragged his hands through his hair, obviously disappointed.

"We really haven't been good to him...", Yunho whispered sadly, his eyes downcast and hands playing with his hoodie.

"Which is why I called you all here. We need to stop taking everything Seonghwa Hyung does for granted. Let's do what we can to take care of him as well and show him just how much we appreciate him", Yeosang determinedly said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna do the laundry so Hyung doesn't have to!", Jongho exclaimed and jumped up and going towards the bedrooms to take the dirty laundry to the laundry machine.

"I'll clean the bathroom", San followed Jongho's example and got up to get the cleaning supplies from the kitchen.

And so, all of them found something to do that Seonghwa would usually do for them, trying to ease the burden they unknowingly put on their oldest member.

It didn't take too long for Seonghwa to come back from getting groceries and Mingi was already in the kitchen to help him out away the groceries since as they predicted, Seonghwa bought more than just milk and cereal.

As soon as they were finished, Hongjoong took Seonghwa's attention and asked him if he could listen to one of the songs he was working on to distract him from the other members doing their chores.

In the middle of them listening and exchanging ideas, Yeosang came into the room and placed tea and sandwiches on the table for the two eldest.

"Thank you Sangie", whispered Seonghwa whilst smiling and gently ruffling the youngers hair.

Yeosang beamed back at him and let himself fall into his oldest Hyungs lap to latch onto him in a hug.

"You're welcome Hyung!", he exclaimed cheerily.

After about a minute he got up again and left them alone to keep working on the songs, giving a thumbs up to Jongho who looked at him questioningly.

The maknae grinned at the visual and went back to folding the laundry that was washed the other day but no one had time to fold and put away yet.

Seonghwa had no idea what they had planned for him because doing his chores was only the beginning of their plan to take care of the oldest and show him their love and appreciation as well as make sure that he would finally relax and depend on them.

Because they all thought that their Mars deserves all the love and affection they can possibly give him and more.


End file.
